


Gentileza

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable é gentil, mas isso não vem naturalmente a ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentileza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708589) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a fivewivesweeks no tumblr. Mistura de headcanons para depois do filme é estudo da Capable.

Capable era muitas coisas, mas acima de tudo, ela fazia um esforço consciente para ser gentil e ter compaixão para com todos os seres. Isso se tornou o principal componente de sua reputação, quando elas voltaram para a Cidadela, e começaram seu governo juntas. O povo tinha pedido por Furiosa como sua Imperatriz, mas isso jamais poderia acontecer; ela era uma guerreira, não uma líder, e com a sua história a Cidadela jamais poderia ter um Imperador de novo. Então todas elas governavam juntas, uma matriarquia onde todas tinham suas tarefas e o povo podia ter uma voz.

E de todo o Conselho, ela era aquela conhecida como gentil e com compaixão. Ela várias vezes pegou pessoas comentando umas com as outras que ela não tinha um pingo de crueldade no corpo, que toda essa gentileza era natural para ela, que isso era só o jeito dela. Frequentemente, ela era elogiada por ter mantido essa natureza incorruptível por tudo o que aconteceu com ela.

Ela se perguntava se essas pessoas pensariam menos ou mais dela se soubessem que isso não era verdade.

Ela queria que fosse, as coisas seriam mais fáceis assim. Ser gentil não era difícil, mas era um esforço, e um que exigia vigilância e trabalho constantes. Era uma promessa que Capable tinha feito para si mesma, um modo de lutar contra toda a crueldade do mundo, mas não era outra coisa senão um esforço deliberado. Ela se perguntava se existiam pessoas para quem isso fosse verdadeiramente natural, algo sobre o qual não precisam nem pensar. Às vezes, se fosse um dia especialmente ruim, se perguntaria até se ter que pensar sobre isso significava exatamente o oposto, que sua reputação era uma mentira. Aqueles eram os momentos que a tornavam grata por não estar sozinha, porque quando esses pensamentos a faziam acreditar que talvez ela tivesse sido corrompida, uma das outras vinha para a confortar.

Todas as outras pessoas viam Capable como o símbolo de gentileza no Conselho, mas às vezes ela desejava que elas pudessem ver como a gentileza que todas as outras a dispensavam era o que a mantinha em pé.


End file.
